Vers l'union des contraires
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 29. UA Fantasy. Deux royaumes sont en perpétuel conflit et une banale rencontre dans un marché va changer les choses. Yaoi. TsukiHina, KuroDai, IwaOi.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou chers lectrices et lecteurs, voici la requête TsukiHina et KuroDai avec une touche de IwaOi de la part de sandou01 avec le contexte d'une histoire d'amour interdit à la Roméo et Juliette. Je vous remercie aussi, DramaticalRaven, NanouLuce et Kalane pour vos reviews sur la requête KageHina. L''histoire de la fic est inspirée de celle que je voulais écrire pour La complainte de la Reine Sorcière à l'époque où je voulais en faire un Gender Bender TsukiHina (et non HinaTsuki) puis l'idée de la sorcière et son chevalier m'est venue et cela a changé. Bonne lecture :)**

Il était une fois, deux royaumes qui s'entredéchiraient depuis la nuit des temps. L'un commandait aux forces du Soleil pendant que l'autre veillait sur l'astre lunaire. Les deux clans régnant, les Hinata et les Tsukishima éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre une haine et un mépris féroces, oubliant par là-même leur mission commune, celle de veiller à l'équilibre du monde.

Cette haine se perpétua de générations en générations, laissant de nombreux morts et provoquant souvent des catastrophes dans le monde des humains. Ainsi, les deux souverains décidèrent d'ériger un rempart entre les deux royaumes qui fit office de frontière entre les territoires des deux clans et ce fut dans cette situation que l'histoire commença.

"Prince Shouyou, il faut se réveiller." Shouyou grogna légèrement en entendant la voix de son protecteur. Il était bien au chaud là et il était trop bien au chaud pour sortir du lit. Cependant, son duvet lui fit subitement retiré, le faisant réveiller subitement. "Debout, là-dedans."

Le roux cacha ses yeux face à la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre de sa chambre, même s'il se demandant pourquoi il faisait ce geste inutile, le jour étant éternel dans son royaume. "Tu aurais pu utiliser une autre méthode pour me réveiller, Daichi-san, marmonna le roux pendant que Sawamura fouilla dans son armoire pour y chercher des vêtements où il en sortit un pourpoint en velours bordeaux, des braies noires et une mince ceinture de cuir marron.

\- C'est la méthode la plus efficace que je connaisse, mon prince, répondit son serviteur en souriant, de plus tu as une matinée très chargée aujourd'hui. Tu as entrainement ce matin avec Kageyama et puis..., continua-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire complice, sa majesté la reine a demandé à Kageyama, Iwaizumi et moi de t'escorter dans la cité.

\- Cool!, s'enthousiasma le roux en sautillant, je vais en profiter pour faire des emplettes." Il sortait rarement du château en raison de la manace que représentait le royaume de la Lune.

\- Par contre, ajouta Daichi pendant que le roux s'habilla, n'oublie pas de cacher le fragment solaire, termina-t-il en désignant un anneau qui faisait guide de pendentif pour une chaine en or. Le bijou était orné d'une topaze orangée qui était en train de luir faiblement.

\- Pas de souci, déclara Shouyou en mettant le bijou sous son pourpoint.

Comme tout membre de la famille Hinata, le roux possédait un morceau du Soleil qui attestait de son devoir de protecteur. La pierre renfermait de grands pouvoirs mais cela n'était rien face à au cristal diurne qui fut encastré dans l'Observatoire céleste.

Lorsqu'il deviendrait roi, Shouyou devrait quotidiennement s'y rendre pour réguler la course du Soleil dans le monde des humains car tel serait son devoir de souverain néanmoins, il était trop tôt pour penser à ça.

Le prince finit de s'habiller et en profita alors pour admirer le paysage depuis sa fenêtre. Le royaume du Soleil était toujours illuminé par ce ciel doré qui faisait la joie de ses habitants, par contre, il était intrigué par le changement de nuances présent au niveau des remparts. Là-bas, le ciel se teintait d'un mauve enchanteur avec des petites paillettes scintillantes brillant au loin.

Le monde de la Nuit.

Shouyou se demandait toujours à quoi cela ressemblait là-bas, cela n'avait pas l'air aussi horrible que ce que tout le monde dans le royaume disait et il ne comprenait pas non plus cette haine que tout le monde avait pour les êtres lunaires. Après tout, eux aussi devaient veiller sur quelque chose, non? Ce serait mieux de travailler ensemble plutôt que de se détester, il ne comprenait pas.

Shouyou était de plus en plus tenté de faire un saut de l'autre coté du rempart mais il mit cette pensée de coté et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre en déclarant à Daichi un "Je vais aux cuisines" avant de courir. "On ne court pas dans les couloirs, cria Daichi en le poursuivant. Le prince débordait d'énergie. Cela l'épuisait parfois mais il ne regrettait cependant pas d'être son protecteur. Le brun savait qu'au fond de lui, Shouyou ferait un bon souverain et c'était son rôle de l'y aider.

Yamaguchi fit les cents pas devant la grande porte de la chambre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il allait leur dire? "Te voilà bien préoccupé, Yamaguchi." Tadashi sursauta en entendant la voix grave mais taquine de Kuroo. Ce dernier se tenait derrière lui. Oh la là, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire? "Tsukki a fait le mur?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en fuyant son regard. "Je suis désolé, il m'a demandé de lui chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque et quand je suis revenu dans sa chambre, il avait...Disparu., termina-t-il en un murmure.

Tetsurou réfléchit un moment. Tsukki était le deuxième prétendant au trône du royaume de la Lune, le premier étant son frère aîné Akiteru. Il savait que le prince se contrefichait des intrigues de la cour.

Son père le roi voulait déclarer la guerre au royaume du Soleil et Akaashi, qui fut son plus proche conseiller, tentait tant bien que mal de le dissuader afin d'éviter les pertes inutiles, donc si Tsukki était parti là où il le pensait, cela allait causer davantage de problèmes. "N'en parle pas à Akiteru-sama, nous allons le chercher.

\- Compris." S'il y avait quelqu'un qui parviendrait à retrouver Tsukki, c'était bien sa garde personnelle.

"Oooooaaaaaah!

\- Arrêtez de courir tous les deux, grommela Hajime pendant que Hinata et Kageyama faisaient encore la course dans le marché de la ville qui était bondé. "Que Shouyou le fasse, passe encore, poursuivit le garde en soupirant, mais Kageyama...Il est censé faire partie de la garde personnelle du prince et se comporter comme tel.

\- Je le sais, Iwaizumi, renchérit Daichi d'un soupir las, mais c'est aussi son frère de lait." La mère de Kageyama était, tout comme la sienne et celle de Iwaizumi, une dame de compagnie de la reine Hinata. Malheureusement, elle mourrut en mettant Tobio au monde.

La mère du prince avait donc décidé de l'élever comme son propre fils et ce dernier décida lorsqu'il eut onze ans de s'entrainer dur afin de devenir un des gardes du prince. Pour Kageyama, le prince Shouyou était son frère, celui sur qui il devait veiller et le protéger contre les forces du royaume de la Lune.

D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils passés?

Shouyou continuait de courir tête baissée dans la ville, tout content d'avoir enfin dépassé Tobio. Sauf qu'il ne le vit pas derrière lui. Oups, je me suis perdu...Tant pis, je vais faire un tour. Le prince aimait bien se ballader dans la cité. L'ambiance y était animée et tout le monde semblait heureux sous le ciel doré.

Cela le motivait encore plus à veiller sur le royaume quand il serait adulte et qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à résoudre le confilt qui les unissait au royaume lunaire. "Moui, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je...Ah!" Il percuta quelqu'un avant de sentir deux mains agripper ses épaules afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe par terre.

Le roux regarda la figure qui le surplombait. Ouah! C'est qui, ce géant? Des yeux mordorés cachés derrière des lunettes le fixaient avec curiosité avant de retirer doucement les mains. Il était bien impassible par contre : "Merci beaucoup, déclara Shouyou, un sourire aux lèvres, un peu plus et j'allais me casser la figure.

\- De rien, répondit l'inconnu en détournant légèrement son regard. Le visage enjoué de ce petit le troublait.

Shouyou avait l'impression que cet homme ne venait pas d'ici. Les habitants du soleil portaient des vêtements aux couleurs chaudes et non froides, comme cette tunique longue violette. Bon, il avait aussi un pantalon noir...Huuum, et si c'était quelqu'un du royaume de la Lune? Cela serait une bonne occasion d'en connaitre un et il ne le dénoncerait pas car, il s'était toujours dit que tous n'était pas obligatoirement méchant. "On fait le tour du marché ensemble?"

Kei arqua un sourcil. Certes, il s'était rendu au royaume du Soleil par simple curiosité mais aussi pour s'éloigner de l'ambiance étriquée qui reignait au palais de la Nuit. Même si une douce quiétude était présente dans le royaume nocturne et sa cité, le prince la jugeait de plus en plus malsaine à cause de la haine palpable envers les êtres du soleil.

Son frère Akiteru, accompagné de son conseiller Akaashi, tentait de faire entendre raison à leur père et lui-même souhaitait faire part de la menace à la reine Hinata mais qui sait si elle ne ressentait pas elle aussi la même haine envers le roi son père. En tous cas, le blond avait envie d'en profiter pour flaner un peu.

Il ramènerait un souvenir à Yamaguchi comme ça et puis, il avouait qu'il était impressioné par la splendeur de la ville. Là où tout était beauté glaciale et d'un calme olympien dans le royaume de la Lune, tout était splendeur chaleureuse et cacophonie joyeuse au royaume du Soleil. De même que le palais du soleil étincelait d'or contrairement au sien qui était d'un marbre blanc, pur et figé. D'habitude, ce genre d'atmosphère l'aurait rebuté mais Kei la trouvait grouillante de vie, tout comme le garçon qui se tenait en face de lui d'ailleurs.

Kei remarqua que celui-ci semblait attendre une réponse. Ses yeux ambres lui paraissaient tellement limpides qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dedans. Il préféra de ne pas s'y attarder, ce regard l'hypnoptisait malgré lui. Kei remonta la monture de ses lunettes en déclarant : "Si tu veux, je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie.

\- Ouaiiis, fit Shouyou en sautillant, allez, allons-y, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Le prince du royaume de la Lune fut de plus en plus déconcerté. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi...extraverti (la seule exception étant Bokuto mais il le fuyait comme la peste) et pourtant il trouvait ce changement bénéfique. "Je m'appelle Shouyou, en fait."

La voix du roux le tira de ses pensées. "Kei.", répondit-il simplement. Le sourire du prince du soleil s'élargit. Kei. Il garderait son nom en mémoire.

Pendant ce temps, Daichi et Hajime cherchait leur prince et leur congénère dans la foule. "Où ont-ils bien pu aller?", maugréa Iwaizumi quand il entendit des filles hurler.

Les deux gardes regardèrent d'où vinrent ces cris et Hajime croisa des prunelles chocolats qui semblaient le déshabiller du regard. C'était lui le responsable des hurlements hystériques. Qui est cet...? L'inconnu lui fit un clin d'oeil qu'il fuit d'emblée. "Ces types sont bien louches, fit Daichi dont les yeux fixaient la personne qui était avec lui, un homme de grande taille à la chevelure noire désordonnée, allons les voir. Je suis certain que Kageyama retrouvera le prince pendant ce temps."

Hajime hocha la tête et tous deux se mélèrent à la foule.

"Mmm, je viens de croiser un type qui est tout à fait mon genre, déclara Tooru en ignorant les regards admiratifs des jeunes filles autour de lui, dommage qu'il soit un homme du Soleil.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour draguer, Oikawa, rétorqua Kuroo en regardant les alentours, aide-moi plutôt à retrouver notre prince dans la foule.

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais l'autre garde tout à l'heure, Tetsu-chan, fit Tooru en faisant la moue, et puis, vu la taille de Kei-chan, on le trouvera très facilement. Tiens, regarde, il est là, fit-il en montrant du doigt leur prince en train de regarder des livres présents sur un étalage, en compagnie d'un petit roux inconnu au bataillon mais bien choupinou. Notre prince a du goût, dis donc."

Kuroo grogna légèrement. Oikawa avait beau être un excellent bretteur, son caractère frivole avait tendance à le taper sur le système parfois. "Rejoignons-les."

Ils commencèrent à partir en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait leur prince quand les deux gardes de tout à l'heure les bloqua.

Shouyou prit le petit peigne doré décoré d'un petit papillon orangé que lui tendit le marchand. Il fut tout sourire à l'idée de voir Natsu contente du cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. "C'est pour ma petite soeur, expliqua-t-il à Kei en mettant le présence dans une petite bourse en velours, elle aura bientôt dix ans. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais?

\- Et bien plus, répondit Kei en regardant les livres dans sa besace, merci de m'avoir guidé, Shouyou."

Même si son visage restait imperturbable, il pouvait déceler de la chaleur dans son regard froid, s'alliant à un léger sourire. Shouyou sentit une légère rougeur traverser ses joues. "Euh, de rien, fit-il, étrangement embarrassé, j'avoue que j'ai aimé faire le tour du marché avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Kei en hochant la tête.

Il voulait le revoir. Le connaitre mieux mais il savait que cela serait chose impossible. Yamaguchi avait du se rendre compte de sa disparition entre temps et si son père était au courant...

Shouyou brûlait d'envie de lui demander s'il était un être de la Lune quand une main bien familière lui empoigna la tête : "Aiiieuuuh, tu me fais mal, Tobio.

\- Où étais-tu passé, imbécile?, vociféra le noiraud, je te cherchais partout."

Kageyama maintint sa prise lorsqu'il vit le blond. '"Et lui, c'est qui?, demanda-t-il en toisant Kei d'un air méfiant.

\- Juste un simple roturier, déclara le prince de la Lune d'un ton délibéremment moqueur, sur ce, je dois partir, termina-t-il en simulant une révérence. Kei partit ensuite en s'approchant brièvement du roux.

Tobio retira sa main en le regardant partir avec suspicion. "Il avait besoin de conseils concernant un livre, mentit Shouyou, donc je l'ai aidé.

\- Ouais, et tu penses que je vais te croire?, grogna Tobio, de toute façon, tu ne le reverras plus, ça, c'est toi qui le dis, allons rejoindre Sawamura-san et Iwaizumi-san."

Shouyou le suivit d'un air résigné et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Retrouvons-nous demain, aux remparts, coté Lune. Il frémit d'avance.

Sawamura et Iwaizumi détaillaient les deux types suspects à leurs yeux. Certes, ils étaient plus grands qu'eux mais ils étaient nullement impressionnés. "Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?, demanda Daichi.

Tetsurou toisa le garde qui venait de leur parler. Il le trouvait bien attirant avec son air à ne pas y toucher mais il avait autre chose à faire. "Nous ne sommes que de simples touristes venus voir votre belle cité, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

-Donc vous ne niez pas que vous venez du royaume de la Lune?, maugréa Hajime d'un ton dangereusement calme, si vous cherchez les ennuis...

-...Allons, on se calme, répondit Oikawa en se rapprochant de lui, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du grabuge, il murmura ensuite à son oreille, par contre c'est quoi, ton petit nom? Tu me plais." Malheureusement pour lui, Hajime le repoussa plutôt viollemment. "Pour qui tu te prends?"

Tetsurou soupira. Ce mec n'était vraiment pas possible. Cependant, il vit Tsukki partir pendant que le roux était en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre. "De toute façon, nous allons partir, déclara-t-il en prenant Oikawa par la manche, passez une bonne journée."

Tooru en profita pour envoyer un baiser à Iwaizumi de la main qui poussa un soupir exaspéré...non sans rougir un peu. Sawamura les regarda en train de parler à une personne de très grande taille avant de partir pour de bon. Tant mieux. Même si les remparts étaient suffisamment grands pour s'y perdre, des personnes pouvaient très bien tromper la magie dont ils étaient imprégnés et pénétrer dans leur royaume. Seuls des membres de la famille royale lunaire et ses proches pouvaient en être capable, ce qui voudrait dire que..."Sawamura-san."

La voix de Kageyama le tira de ses reflexions. "Ah, vous voilà? Retournons au château."

Shouyou et Tobio hochèrent la tête et tous repartirent en direction de la demeure royale.

Le lendemain, Kei se débrouilla pour partir sans se faire remarquer par Yamaguchi. Cependant, il fut arrêter dans son élan par un de ses gardes. Celui qui était connu pour sa grande discrétion. "Sugawara-san.

\- Alliez-vous quelque part, prince Kei?, lui demanda-t-il tout en sachant que c'était le cas.

Le prince ne pouvait rien lui cacher mais il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. "Je viens avec vous, poursuivit Sugawara, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous alliez au royaume du Soleil. Cela vous permet de voir les choses d'un autre point de vue." Koushi détestait cette rivalité millénaire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et souhaitait plus que tout que cela s'arrête.

De toute façon, c'était bientôt le bal de l'équinoxe, rare moment où le Soleil et la Lune possédaient une puissance égale. C'était aussi la seule date où la famille royale du Soleil et celle de la Lune se réunissaient tout en faisant une trêve. Cela dit, depuis la création du rempart magique, il n'y eut aucune effusion de sang malgré les tentatives.

Kei et lui sortirent donc de la chambre du prince et sortirent du château après avoir prévenu Yamaguchi. La cité était comme à son habitude, paisible et tranquille sous le ciel nocturne, les gens discutant calmement avant de saluer le prince.

Son frère Akiteru s'était mis un point d'honneur à l'emmener fréquemment en ville lors de son enfance, jugeant que c'était mieux pour lui de connaitre les gens du peuple. Ils quittèrent ensuite la cité pour se rendre au rempart. Shouyou l'attendait au pied d' un arbre en train d'admirer le ciel d'un air ébahi.

Le prince le rejoignit, un petit sourire aux lèvres devant cette innocence touchante. Sugawara le regarda partir vers cet inconnu en leur adressant un regard bienveillant. Ainsi donc, le prince Kei avait sympathisé avec un être du Soleil. Il n'était pas contre, au contraire, cependant, il sentit la présence d'une autre personne qu'il stoppa avant même qu'il ne se précipita vers le blond et son ami. "Dégage, sale homme de la Lune, maugréa un homme aux courts cheveux noirs qu'il jugea fort beau.

\- Il ne lui fera rien de mal."

Tobio toisa l'inconnu devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant pour un homme appartenant au royaume de la Lune et même si la chevelure grise et le tendre regard noisette avait quelque chose d'attirant, c'était surtout son doux sourire qui le désarçonnait ou devrait-il dire que cela le troublait. En tous cas, il était rapide. "Et si nous faisons plus ample connaissance comme ces deux-là? Je suis Koushi Sugawara, ravi de te connaitre.

\- T-Tobio Kageyama."

Le sourire de Koushi s'étira en voyant l'expression désarçonnée du jeune homme lorsqu'ims se serrèrent la main. Déjà qu'il trouvait ces yeux bleus magnifiques, là il le trouvait adorable.

Kei jeta un coup d'oeil en leur direction. Apparemment Sugawara avait réussi à faire diversion. Tant mieux. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" Son regard se tourna vers Shouyou qui avait l'air inquiet. "Non, tout va bien, répondit-il pour le rassurer, où en étions-nous?"

Ils continuèrent ensuite à discuter agréablement, en apprenant à se connaitre l'un, l'autre. Kei découvrit davantage de choses sur le peuple du Soleil, tout comme Shouyou fut de plus en plus motivé à aller dans la cité lunaire pour voir à quoi cela ressemblait.

Ils se plurent tous deux dans la compagnie de chacun malgré le fait qu'ils avaient des personnalités totalement opposées. Cela les attiraient encore plus l'un vers l'autre. Par contre, ils cachaient tous deux le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux le prince des deux royaumes ennemis.

Shouyou en profita ensuite pour poser la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand pendant qu'ils admirèrent le ciel étoilé et Kei passa automatiquement un bras autour des épaules du roux. Tous deux souhaitèrent que cet instant ne se termina jamais.

Iwaizumi trouvait Shouyou et Kageyama étranges ces derniers temps. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à révasser dans la chambre du prince en regardant les remparts au loin. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?"

Daichi aussi fut perplexe. Il se souvint qu'ils étaient ainsi depuis leur dernière ballade en ville. Hajime et lui n'avaient pu venir avec eux car la reine leur avait demandé de vérifier quelque chose à la caserne. "On verra ça plus tard, déclara le garde, nous devons nous occuper du prochain bal de l'équinoxe."

Iwaizumi hocha la tête. Le bal de l'équinoxe aura lui au royaume de la Lune, cette année et ils devaient réfléchir à quels gardes allaient là-bas pour escorter la reine et le prince. Cet événement était toujours à prendre avec des pincettes, surtout qu'il se passait en terrain ennemi.

Shouyou se sentait de plus en plus confus. Il souhaitait revoir Kei mais cela risquait d'être dangereux pour lui s'il continuait à errer dans les remparts. Il vit que Tobio avait l'air tout aussi perdu que lui. "Dis Tobio, tu crois que c'est possible de mettre fin à la rivalité entre notre royaume et celui de la Lune?"

Le garde ne répondit rien. Lui-même ne comprenait plus rien. Les habitants du royaume de la Lune étaient censés être leurs ennemis et pourtant, il avait rencontré un des leurs qui fut une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il eut connu. "Je ne sais pas Shouyou." Il ne savait pas mais il eut l'impression que tout se jouerait lors du bal de l'équinoxe.

Kei se sentit à l'étroit face à cette foule. Le bal de l'équinoxe avait commencé et tout le monde, êtres du Soleil comme êtres de la Lune, discutaient joyeusement. Le fait que tout le monde portait un masque aidait aussi, néanmoins, il vit son père converser avec la reine Hinata et il sentit bien que celui-ci s'efforçait à être cordial, ce qui était aussi le cas de son invitée d'ailleurs.

Les membres de sa garde personnelle semblaient occupés tout comme son frère qui discutait avec Akaashi en se tenant en retrait, Yamaguchi se trouvait en galante compagnie. Quelqu'un attira son attention, il reconnaitrait cette chevelure rousse entre mille. Ainsi, Shouyou faisait partie de l'entourage de la reine? C'était fort interessant. D'ailleurs, le jaune d'or de son pourpoint allait bien avec sa chevelure. En tous cas, le pauvre semblait bien perdu. Il décida donc de le rejoindre.

Shouyou était émerveillé par la salle de bal. Tout était éclairé d'une pale lueur bleutée et le contraste entre le violet des rideaux et le marbre des murs et du sol rendait le tout magnifique. Et que dire de la Lune qui apparaissait dans le ciel étoilé qui servait de plafond à ce cadre enchanteur? C'était vraiment beau mais il s'égarait au milieu de la foule. Il vit Saxamura-san en train de le chercher, Iwaizumi-san en tran de fuir un être de la Lune qui semblait le suivre et Tobio était en grande conversation avec l'un d'entre eux.

Une grande main prit doucement la sienne. "Tu es perdu, Shouyou?" Shouyou eut un moment de surprise en reconnaissant Kei. Même s'il portait un masque, sa taille et ses cheveux blonds étaient tout à fait reconnaissables. Le blond portait la main à ses lèvres avant de murmurer :"Allons autre part."

Shouyou hocha la tête, toujours étonné de voir le plus grand là et très heureux de le revoir.

Hajime vit son prince partir avec un être de la Lune. Il décida de les suivre quand quelqu'un l'empêcha. Encore ce maudit pot de colle. "Allons, allons, nous n'avons toujours pas fait connaissance."

Il reconnut cette chevelure aux teintes chocolatées entre mille. Le dragueur du marché. "Tant mieux, rétorqua le garde du soleil en tentant de lui échapper, parce que je n'en ai pas envie."

Tooru décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il prit ce bel Appollon par la main et l'emmena à la piste de dance. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que...

-...Rien de tel qu'une petite dance pour resserrer les liens."

Hajime se retrouva donc à dancer avec ce bellâtre au milieu de tout le monde. Cela ne choquait personne apparemment et il pouvait dire que son partenaire se débrouillait très bien. "Je m'appelle Tooru Oikawa, se présenta le plus grand pendant qu'ils tournoyaient ensemble, puis-je connaitre ton nom?

\- Hajime Iwaizumi, répondit-il d'un ton résigné. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, sinon.

Oikawa lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Cet être du Soleil lui plaisait de plus en plus, quel dommage que le masque cache ses beaux yeux verts. "Ravi de te connaitre, Iwa-chan."

Hajime se sentit rougir légèrement malgré lui. Cet Oikawa l'attirait et cela l'énerva un peu, lui qui était habitué à maitriser la situation.

Kei amena le roux dans un des jardins de son palais. Celui-ci fut clos et possédait un banc en marbre situé en-dessous d'une glycine dont les petites fleurs mauves tombaient. "C'est magnifique, murmura Shouyou face à tant de splendeur.

Kei l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir à coté de lui avant de retirer son masque. "Voilà, nous serons plus tranquille ici."

Shouyou hocha la tête avant d'en faire de même. L'atmosphère semblait plus paisible ici, invitant à la rêverie. Le roux sentit la main de Kei sur la sienne avant de se retourner pour plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux mordorés. "Tu as de très beaux yeux, c'est dommage que tu doives mettre des lunettes.

\- Ma vue est un peu floue quand je ne les porte pas, expliqua Kei, mais j'ai décidé de faire une exception aujourd'hui."

Shouyou eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça rapidement. Comment allait-il lui annoncé qu'il était le...? "Donc tu fais partie de la famille royale du royaume de Soleil?" Quoiqu'il l'avait vite deviné. Il se rembrunit davantage : " Oui, je suis le prince." Kei le fixa sans mot dire. "Euh, je comprends si tu ne veux plus de..." Le roux sentit des lèvres effleurer doucement les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre, débordant d'affection, il sentit les mains de Kei le prendre par la taille pour mieux l'étreindre avant de rompre le baiser. "Désolé, murmura-t-il, mais tes lèvres étaient beaucoup trop tentantes, il lui caressa tendrement la joue, le fait que tu sois le prince est assez ironique, je dois dire.

\- Que veux-tu dire?" Kei entrouvit légèrement sa tunique blanche pour laisser apparaitre son fragment lunaire. "Je suis le second prince du royaume de la Lune."

Shouyou fut totalement abasourdi. Kei était le prince du royaume ennemi? Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Le dénoncer? Le capturer? Le...

Un doux baiser sur le front le calma. "Peu importe que nous soyons les princes des deux royaumes ennemis, poursuivit Kei en le prenant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas cette querelle ridicule qui nous empêchera d'être ensemble.

\- Oui, fit Shouyou en se blotissant davantage contre lui, mais je ne veux pas que cela te porte préjudice Kei.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shouyou, dit Kei en lui caressant les cheveux, il n'y aura aucun problème."

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau avant que le plus petit se dégagea de l'étreinte. "J'ai une idée, déclara Shouyou en ouvrant légèrement son pourpoint jaune d'or, échangeons nos fragments."

Le blond regarda son anneau argent monté d'une pãle aigue-marine qui scintillait légèrement. "En es-tu sûr? Cela signifierait qu'on...

-...Je...J'ai été content de te rencontrer ce jour-là au marché, Kei. Ainsi, j'ai enfin pu connaitre un être de la Lune et puis..., il fuit son regard, je suis tombé amoureux de toi en apprenant à te connaitre mieux."

Le blond lui donna un rapide baiser avant de déclarer : "C'est réciproque, Shouyou."

Le roux lui adressa un énorme sourire avant de retirer la bague qui ornait son cou. Kei en fit de même puis tous deux passèrent leurs bagues au doigt de l'autre. "Ainsi, nous sommes unis, déclara le blond.

\- Oui, s'enthousiasma le roux, et je suis super content."

Kei lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent au moment où ils savourèrent cet instant de tendresse, sans remarquer la présence de deux gardes qui les observaient, l'un tristement, l'autre d'une manière à la fois amusée et émue.

"Mon petit Tsukki est devenu un homme maintenant, fit Tetsurou en essuyant la larmichette qui menaçait de couler de son oeil, il a grandi si vite.

\- Et cela ne te dérange pas qu'il soit avec un être du Soleil?, s'enquit Daichi, à cause de la haine qui unit nos deux royaumes, je crains qu'ils soient tous deux malheureux."

Tetsurou vit le garde du soleil à coté de lui sous un autre jour. Lui qui pensait que c'était un homme étriqué, il semblait vraiment inquiets pour ces deux-là, Tsukki inclus. Il avait l'impression que ce type et lui avaient plus de choses en commun qu'il ne le pensait. Celui lui plut énormement. "Le mieux que nous pouvons faire pour eux est de les soutenir dans leur relation, non? Ils représentent l'avenir des deux royaumes."

Daichi hocha la tète en retirant son masque. Ce que cet homme de la Lune disait était plein de sens. "Tu as raison. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, fit-il en lui présentant sa main, je suis Daichi Sawamura, garde du prince Shouyou.

\- Tetsurou Kuroo, répondit l'être de la lune en portant la main à ses lèvres une fois son masque retiré, garde du prince Kei et très ravi de te connaitre."

Daichi fut surpris par tant de familiarité. Cela faisait-il partie du protocole dans le royaume lunaire? "Je dois te dire que tu es bien pour un être du Soleil, poursuivit le noiraud en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur.

\- Es-tu en train de me séduire, Kuroo-san?, s'enquit Daichi, à la fois embarassé et curieux.

\- A toi de le deviner, lui murmura Tetsurou à l'oreille.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation avec quelqu'un et le brun sentait qu'avec Kuroo-san, cela irait au-delà d'une simple passade mais ils devaient tous deux veiller sur leurs princes respectifs. "Protégeons d'abord nos princes., déclara-t-il après lui avoir donné un baiser plein de promesses.

Comme le bal de l'équinoxe se terminerait demain matin, Tetsurou eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas passer la nuit seul ce soir et il avait l'intuition que le prince non plus d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, Shouyou se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, un ciel étoilé était visible depuis la fenêtre, la Lune illuminait la pièce d'une douce lumière blanche. Il se sentait bien dans cette douce atmosphère, bien dans les bras de celui qui était en train de l'étreindre tendrement. Le roux regardait le visage endormi.

Kei semblait si paisible. Ils n'avaient rien fait hier, lors du bal après avoir échangé leurs fragments, juste discuter de leurs vies, de parler des différentes cultures des deux royaumes. Kei lui avait aussi montré les livres qu'il avait acheté au marché le jour de leur rencontre et ils s'étaient ensuite endormis en lisant l'un d'eux.

Shouyou donna un petit baiser à Kei avant de se lever puis s'habiller. Il allait rejoindre sa mêre qui se trouvait dans l'aile des invités. Comme le roi leur avait fait le tour du propriétaire, il se souvenait où c'était. Malheuresement pour lui, deux gardes l'arrêtèrent. "Tiens, un être du Soleil, fit l'un d'entre eux, que fais-tu dans l'aile royale? Tu tentes d'assassiner l'un de deux princes ou pire, notre roi?"

Shouyou se mit à trembler. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, autant éviter tout malentendu. "Euh...Le prince Kei est mon ami et...

\- Et tu penses qu'on va croire tes bobards?, rétorqua l'autre garde, on sait bien que vous, les êtres du Soleil, voulez nous poignarder dans le dos. Regarde, poursuivit-il en prenant brutalement la main du roux, il a volé un fragment.

\- On va l'enfermer dans les donjons le temps qu'on dise tout au roi. Avec ça, on va l'avoir, cette guerre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!, cria Shouyou en se débattant.

\- Ferme-la, petit, rétorqua le garde, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant de l'assommer, comme ça, on sera tranquille."

Daichi ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Il avait un mauvais préssentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se trouvait dans l'aile de la garde personnelle où se situait la chambre de Tetsurou. Ce dernier l'enlaçait tranquillement par derrière tout en posant de petits baisers sur la nuque. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Daichi?, sussura le noiraud à son oreille, tu es bien tendu."

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été bien passionnée, tout comme Tetsurou d'ailleurs. Il alla se retourner pour l'embrasser quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "C'est Akaashi."

Tetsurou dégagea son étreinte à regret pour se vêtir rapidement et ouvrir la porte au conseiller du roi. "Le roi organise un tribunal, expliqua Akaashi avant même que Kuroo ne dise quelque chose, je crains qu'il se sert de ça comme prétexte à déclarer une guerre. Apparemment, un être du Soleil aurait volé un fragment à un des princes."

Daichi et Tetsurou se regardèrent. Le prince Shouyou. "Préviens le prince Kei et Oikawa, fit Kuroo, on arrive tout de suite.

\- Je vais prévenir la reine de mon coté, déclara Daichi en se levant.

Tooru était trop occupé à se lover dans les bras de son Iwa-chan pour faire attention à l'agitation présente dans les couloirs. "Quelque chose ne va pas, dit Hajime en dégageant son étreinte, ça sent le roussi.

\- Ce sont juste les gardes qui se réveillent, fit Oikawa en rafermissant son étreinte, laissons-les, poursuivit-il en lui parsement le torse de baisers, et continuons de nous...

-...Oikawa."

Le garde de la Lune maugréa intérieurement. Il avait passé une douce nuit d'amour avec celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme l'homme de sa vie. Hajime et lui avaient appris à se connaitre le soir du bal et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Tooru pour le faire succomber à ses charmes quoiqu'il avait été un peu réticent au début mais n'était pas Oikawa qui voulait.

Il se leva donc, n'ayant cure de sa nudité, ni de la légère douleur au niveau des hanches puis ouvrit brutalement la porte à un Akaashi imperturbable. "Tu as intéret à être court et concis, Aka-chan.

\- Un être du Soleil est retenu par les gardes et on va dire que notre roi va se servir de ça pour déclarer la guerre à la reine Hinata.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, soupira Tooru pendant que Hajime s'habilla derrière lui, de qui il s'agit?

\- Du prince Shouyou Hinata."

Hajime se précipita vers l'entrée en bousculant Tooru par mégarde.

"Amenez-moi au prince. Je doute qu'il ait commis un méfait.

\- Je le pense aussi, déclara Akaashi, mais je vous conseille d'attendre le moment du jugement. Je vais prévenir Kei-sama de ce qu'il se passe. Lui seul pourra éclaircir cette affaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Kei-chan a à faire avec tout ça?

\- Le prince Shouyou possède son fragment, répondit Akaashi, de toute manière tout sera résolu sous peu. En attendant, termina-t-il en toisant le corps nu d'Oikawa d'un air ennuyé, habille-toi, c'est indécent.

\- C'est juste que tu n'apprécies pas mon corps à sa juste valeur, fit joyeusement Tooru en fermant la porte. Hajime fut assis sur son lit, l'inquiétude se dépeignant sur son visage. "Aka-chan est quelqu'un de confiance, Iwa-chan. Tout ira bien."

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et posa à la place la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand. Il avait surtout peur que la haine entre les deux royaumes prenne le dessus.

Shouyou se sentait tout petit devant tout ce monde qui l'entourait. Il vit Tobio qui s'efforçait à le rejoindre à la barre, criant son nom mais il fut retenu par un homme aux cheveux gris qu'il essayait de le calmer.

Il écoutait aussi les clameurs haineuses de la foule, les êtres de la Lune présents le dardant d'un même regard accusateur. Sa mère se disputait avec le roi Tsukishima. Quand tout ceci allait s'arrêter? Il fixait ses mains menottées qui commencèrent à trembler. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il..."Ça suffit, père."

Kei retira les menottes des mains du plus petit avant de les jeter au sol. "C'est moi qui ait donné à Shouyou mon fragment tout comme il m'a donné le sien, fit-il en montrant l'anneau qui ornait sa main.

Tout le monde, y comprit les souverains, fut effaré. Pourquoi le prince de la Lune faisait-il ça pour...?

La mère de Shouyou dévisagea aussi son fils, elle ne comprenait pas. "Shouyou, pourquoi as-tu...?

\- J'aime le prince Kei, mère et peu importe qu'il soit un être de la Lune. J'en ai marre de cette rivalité stupide."

La femme sursauta face au ton employé par son fils. C'était la première fois que Shouyou était aussi remonté. "Et toi, Kei?, demanda le roi de la Lune, qu'as-tu à dire?"

Le blond sentit la menace derrière la question mais il n'en démorderait pas. Il vit Oikawa et Kuroo au loin en compagnie de ceux qu'il reconnut comme les gardes de Shouyou. Eux aussi ne souhaitaient plus cette tension.

Il prit la main du roux en déclarant d'un ton plus que glacial : "Votre haine n'a plus lieu d'être père. Moi aussi, j'aime Shouyou sincèrement, déclara-t-il en couvant ce dernier d'un regard tendre, et tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est que le monde du Soleil et celui de la Lune puissent vivre en paix. Les guerres n'engendrent que la tristesse et nous avons beaucoup à apprendre des uns des autres alors pourquoi continuer?"

Les êtres de la Lune et du Soleil présents dans la salle se mirent à réfléchir. Le prince Kei avait raison. Pourquoi continuer? Ils avaient bien sympathisé durant le bal de l'équinoxe et ils trouvaient d'ailleurs dommage que cet événement fut trop court.

Le roi toisa son fils d'un regard bien méprisant. Shouyou serra la main de Kei, se préparant au pire. "Akiteru, annonça le souverain à son fils ainé qui se tenait à coté de lui, exécute ton frère."

Tout le monde, y compris la mère de Shouyou, fut estomaqué. Comment le roi de la Lune pouvait-il ordonné une chose pareille? "Je crains de devoir refuser, père.

\- Quoi!? Comment oses-tu me désobéir?"

Akiteru s'approcha doucement de lui. "Oh oh! Aki-chan est en colère, commenta Oikawa, en regardant la scène depuis l'arrière du tribunal, ça va barder.

\- Il ne faut pas toucher à son frère, expliqua Tetsurou à Daichi, Akiteru est toujours d'un naturel calme sauf si on touche à un cheveu du petit Tsukki."

Akiteru avait un sourire sur son visage, un sourire de façade qui masquait sa colère. Il avait rencontré un être du Soleil jadis, un être qu'il avait profondément aimé mais son père l'avait fait exécuter dans le plus grand secret. En voyant son frère et le prince Shouyou, il avait l'impression de se voir avec lui et il ne souhaitait pas que Kei souffre lui aussi.

"Allons père, vous vous donnez en spectacle, là, déclara-t-il en montrant du doigt toute l'assemblée, tout le monde semble consterné par votre décision. Je pense même que vous n'êtes plus en situation de régner."

Le roi ne put répondre tant le regard d'Akiteru était glacial. Il serait capable de le tuer de ses propres mains, sachant qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le roi sortit du tribunal sans mot dire. Akiteru parla alors avec la reine Hinata. "La rivalité entre nos deux peuples n'a pu lieu d'être, fit-il en lui présentant la main, je sais que les mentalités mettront du temps à changer mais je souhaite vraiment qu'un processus de paix se mettent en place.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Hinata en serrant la main, ce conflit n'a que trop duré."

Shouyou sourit face à l'ovation de tout le monde. Kei avait aussi l'air d'être heureux.

Une nouvelle ère se profila.

Deux années passèrent depuis la mise en place de l'alliance entre les deux mondes. Lees remparts furent détruits et les deux peuples allaient et venaient dans les deux royaumes. Shouyou découvrit que Tobio passait énormement de temps avec un être de la Lune qu'il trouva très gentil et même ses deux autres gardes furent en couple.

Le roux partit alors dans le marché de la cité de la Lune où il était en visite. Tout le monde le salua cordialement, ce qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Il s'aventura ensuitz à un étalage pour prendre une amulette quand une main saisit la sienne. "Et si nous allions faire un tour du marché?" Shouyou sourit et suivit Kei qui l'amena un peu plus dans la cité nocturne.

Non loin de là, six gardes les couvaient d'un regard bienveillant. "Le monde a bien changé depuis qu'Aki-chan a pris le trône, fit Tooru en donnant la main à Hajime qui surveillaient les deux princes de loin.

\- Cela n'est pas pour me déplaire, déclara Koushi, c'est devenu plus vivable."

Tobio hocha la tête pour affirmer ces propos pendant que Tetsurou déclara : "Suivons nos princes, même si j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller à la taverne.

\- Nous irons après notre ronde finie, le rassura Daichi.

Tous reprirent de veiller sur ces deux princes qui avaient contribué à la paix entre les deux royaumes.

 **Voilou pour la requête même si j'avoue que je ne trouve pas la fic très réussie. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de Healing Broken Spirits et la requete DaishouKen/OiHina/AsaNoya (je réfléchis comment introduire les deux derniers couples mais je trouverai). A bientôt.**


End file.
